wow_hits_predictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
WOW Hits 2019 Official
Tracklist Disc 1 # Grace Got You (MercyMe) # Fear Is A Liar (Zach Williams) # Who You Say I Am (Hillsong Worship) # Reckless Love (Cory Asbury) # Resurrection Power (Chris Tomlin) # The Breakup Song (Francesca Battistelli) # God Of All My Days (Casting Crowns) # All My Hope (Crowder ft. Tauren Wells) # Bleed The Same (Mandisa ft. tobyMac) # Do It Again (Elevation Worship) # All In (Matthew West) # More Than Anything (Natalie Grant) # Jesus, I Believe (Big Daddy Weave) # Your Love Defends Me (Matt Maher) # Revival (Third Day) # The Way (Pat Barrett) BONUS # My Feet Are On The Rock (I AM THEY) BONUS # Worthy of Your Name (Passion) BONUS DELUXE # The Answer (Jeremy Camp) BONUS DELUXE # Gracefully Broken (Matt Redman) BONUS DELUXE Disc 2 # I just need U. (tobyMac) # joy. (for KING and COUNTRY) # So Will I (100 Billion X) (UNITED) # O'Lord (Lauren Daigle) # When We Pray (Tauren Wells) # HARD LOVE (needtobreathe ft. Lauren Daigle) # Lions (Skillet) # Control (Somehow You Want Me) (Tenth Avenue North) # Counting Every Blessing (Rend Collective) # Tremble (Mosaic MSC) # Point To You (We Are Messengers) # Witness (Jordan Feliz) # Broken Prayers (Riley Clemmons) # The Comeback (Danny Gokey) # Love Won't Let Me Down (Y&F) # Details (Sarah Reeves) BONUS # Real Love (Blanca) BONUS DELUXE # Bulletproof (Citizen Way) BONUS DELUXE # Different (Micah Tyler) BONUS DELUXE Review (Part I) I'm confused. Like, totally confused. This list is the most confusing WOW Hits list I've ever seen. I've proven that Capitol Christian is not able to make the perfect WOW Hits list. But, they get close every year. But, this list is confusing. Let's look through it. A snapshot of Disc 1 includes MercyMe, Zach Williams, Hillsong Worship, Cory Asbury, Chris Tomlin, Francesca Battistelli, Casting Crowns, '''and Crowder. "Grace Got You" is one of the top songs right now along with "Fear Is A Liar", "Who You Say I Am", and "Reckless Love". Although Casting Crowns and Chris Tomlin released singles "Only Jesus" and "Nobody Loves Me Like You" respectfully, "God of All My Days" and "Resurrection Power" still take deserved spots on WOW Hits 2019. And, "All My Hope (ft. Tauren Wells)" by Crowder takes a deserved spot on WOW Hits 2019 as well. As you look farther through Disc 1 you see '''Mandisa, Elevation Worship, Matthew West, Natalie Grant, '''and '''Big Daddy Weave in spots 9-13. "Bleed The Same (ft. tobyMac and Kirk Franklin)" was popular throughout most of the year, as was "More Than Anything". "Do It Again" and "All In" are still popular, and "Jesus I Believe" was popular at the end of 2017 and beginning of 2018. They all still deserved spots on WOW Hits 2019 Now, at the end of Disc 1, we find Matt Maher, Third Day, Passion, Matt Redman, 'and '''Jeremy Camp. '''We get to the confusing part here. "Your Love Defends Me" and "Revival", both present on WOW Hits 2018, somehow find their way onto WOW Hits 2019. And the three deluxe songs, "Gracefully Broken", "Worthy of Your Name", and "The Answer" were not very popular but still gained a spot When we get to disc 2, we see '''tobyMac, UNITED, for KING and COUNTRY, Tauren Wells, needtobreathe, Lauren Daigle, Skillet, '''and '''Tenth Avenue North. '"I just need U", "joy.", "So Will I", "When We Pray", and "Control" have been some of the biggest Christian hits in 2018. Although they are untimely, I am glad to see "HARD LOVE", "O'Lord", and "Lions" make WOW Hits. Then comes '''Rend Collective, Mosaic MSC, We Are Messengers, Jordan Feliz, Riley Clemmons, Danny Gokey, '''and Y&F. '''"Tremble", "Counting Every Blessing", "Witness", and "Love Won't Let Me Down" are really good songs and I am seriously glad for their inclusion. "Point To You" and "The Comeback" were more of hits for WOW Hits 2018, but are good for this inclusion. "Broken Prayers" was really popular. At the end we see '''Blanca, Micah Tyler, '''and '''Citizen Way. '''Blanca and Citizen Way both haven't made WOW since WOW Hits 2016, but with their songs "Real Love" and "Bulletproof" still on WOW Hits 2019, I am glad they are finally out of the shadows. Micah Tyler's first WOW song, "Different" is not as catchy as the other two but is a really good song with a great meaning. As for the bonus artists, '''Pat Barrett, I AM THEY, '''and '''Sarah Reeves, '''Pat is the only "new" artist out of the bunch, while I AM THEY and Sarah Reeves are newer but have been around for a while, I AM THEY making WOW Hits 2016. "The Way", "My Feet Are On The Rock", and "Details" are still good songs that I really love. Artists not on WOW Hits 2019 include '''Ryan Stevenson, Plumb, Hawk Nelson, Aaron Cole, Bonray, Austin French, Unspoken, Sanctus Real, Phil Wickham, Stars Go Dim, Josh Wilson, Neon Feather, Meridith Andrews, Dan Bremnes, David Dunn, Newsboys, Hillary Scott, Cody Carnes, Landoman, '''and many others. Their songs "No Matter What", "Beautifully Broken", "He Still Does (Miracles)", "One More Day", "Inside Out", "Freedom Hymn", "Just Give Me Jesus", "Confidence", "Living Hope", "Heaven On Earth", "Dream Small", "The Long Way Home", "Needing You Now", "Wherever I Go", "Grace Will Lead Me Home", "The Cross Has The Final Word", "Still", "What Freedom Feels Like", and "your name." have all been somewhat popular throughout 2018. Also, songs like "Point To You", "The Comeback" "Revival", "Your Love Defends Me", "O'Lord", "HARD LOVE", and "Bulletproof" were not good choices for this album, and should have been replaced by "I'll Think About You", "If You Ain't In It", "Let There Be Light", "What A Friend", "You Say", "Forever On Your Side (ft. JOHNNYSWIM)", and "WaveWalker" TOP TEN SONGS NOT PRESENT ON WOW HITS 2019 #10- Dream Small (Josh Wilson) #9- The Long Way Home (Neon Feather) #8- One More Day (Aaron Cole) #7- Beautifully Broken (Plumb) #6- Inside Out (Bonray) #5- Confidence (Sanctus Real) #4- He Still Does (Hawk Nelson) #3- Just Give Me Jesus (Unspoken) #2- No Matter What (Ryan Stevenson) #1- Freedom Hymn (Austin French) TOP TEN SONGS THAT DID NOT DESERVE A SPOT #10- Real Love (Blanca) #9- Jesus I Believe (Big Daddy Weave) #8- Lions (Skillet) #7- O'Lord (Lauren Daigle) #6- Point To You (We Are Messengers) #5- HARD LOVE (needtobreathe) #4- The Comeback (Danny Gokey) #3- Bulletproof (Citizen Way) #2- Revival (Third Day) #1- Your Love Defends Me (Matt Maher) TOP TEN SONGS THAT SHOULD BE ON WOW HITS 2020 #10- Child In Your Arms (Ryan Stevenson) #9- Living Proof (Austin French) #8- How Deep Is The Love (Hillsong Y&F) #7- If You Ain't In It (Danny Gokey) #6- Changed (Jordan Feliz) #5- Known (Tauren Wells) #4- Everything (tobyMac) #3- God Only Knows (for KING and COUNTRY) #2- Nobody Loves Me Like You (Chris Tomlin) #1- New Wine (Hillsong Worship) Rating: 3.9/5 My Ideal List Disc One: # Grace Got You- MercyMe # Fear Is A Liar- Zach Williams # Who You Say I Am- Hillsong Worship # Reckless Love- Cory Asbury # God of All My Days- Casting Crowns # Resurrection Power- Chris Tomlin # All My Hope (ft. Tauren Wells)- Crowder # The Breakup Song- Francesca Battistelli # Do It Again- Elevation Worship # All In- Matthew West # Bleed The Same (ft. tobyMac)- Mandisa # More Than Anything- Natalie Grant # What A Friend- Matt Maher # So Will I (100 Billion X)- Hillsong UNITED # Tremble- Mosaic MSC # The Way (New Horizon)- Pat Barrett (BONUS) # Let There Be Light- Third Day (DELUXE) # The Answer- Jeremy Camp (DELUXE) # My Feet Are On The Rock- I AM THEY (DELUXE) Disc Two: # I just need U.- tobyMac # joy.- for KING and COUNTRY # When We Pray- Tauren Wells # You Say- Lauren Daigle # Forever On Your Side- needtobreathe # Witness- Jordan Feliz # Freedom Hymn- Austin French # If You Ain't In It- Danny Gokey # No Matter What (ft. Bart Millard)- Ryan Stevenson # Counting Every Blessing- Rend Collective # Control (Somehow You Want Me)- Tenth Avenue North # He Still Does (Miracles)- Hawk Nelson # Let Go- Hillsong Young and Free # CONFIDENCE- Sanctus Real # Just Give Me Jesus- Unspoken # Broken Prayers- Riley Clemmons (BONUS) # Inside Out- Bonray (BONUS) # One More Day- Aaron Cole (DELUXE) # Even Then- Micah Tyler (DELUXE) # Heaven On Earth- Stars Go Dim (DELUXE)